Crépuscule
by Ardell
Summary: Série de petits textes sur les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard. Je la compare à une colombe car elle a la guerre en horreur. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Crépuscule

 ** **Titre du chapitre :**** Pour un idéal

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **CRÉPUSCULE**

 **Chapitre un : Pour un idéal**

"Mange ta soupe !". Voilà une phrase que n'avait jamais entendue Thor dans sa prime jeunesse. Il faut dire que sous un climat aussi rude, fait de neige et de blizzard, il était difficile de faire pousser quelques légumes... Les habitants les plus humbles d'Asgard devaient souvent faire ceinture, en plus de supporter un climat hostile.

Étrangement, cela n'avait pas empêché le jeune homme de se développer à l'extrême, atteignant une taille plus que respectable. Au point d'être bientôt surnommé Thor le géant.

Et le géant allait mettre à profit sa force herculéenne afin de subvenir aux besoins de ses pairs. Ne supportant plus d'entendre les cris de famine des enfants les plus pauvres, il en était venu à braconner sur les terre de la prêtresse Hilda de Polaris. Une telle activité était punie de mort ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il était prêt à défier les lois, prêt à tout pour aider son prochain et lui éviter la mort par inanition.

Seulement, s'il s'était préparé au combat, il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer Hilda elle-même. Le cosmos de cette dernière, doux et chaleureux, l'avait convaincu de la bonté de la prêtresse. Celle-ci souffrait en son cœur du destin tragique de son peuple, condamné à subir le froid mordant de leur contrée glaciale. Il n'en avait pas fallut plus à Thor pour lui jurer fidélité. Désormais, il lui appartenait, corps et âme.

Et justement, cette fidélité allait être mise à l'épreuve lorsque Hilda réveilla les Guerriers Divins. Le géant devint ainsi Thor de Phecda, guerrier de Gamma. Il découvrit ses haches, qu'il trouva d'une facilité déconcertante à manier, comme si elles n'avaient attendu que lui.

La décision de la prêtresse d'attaquer le Sanctuaire d'Athéna parut au prime abord périlleux à Thor. De prime abord seulement, car en y réfléchissant, quoi de plus normal pour la personnalité la plus importante d'Asgard que de vouloir conduire son peuple vers le soleil ? Se souvenant avec douleur de ces heures passées à contrer la faim et à entendre les plaintes des plus indigents, le jeune homme en était venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Si ce quelque chose signifiait braver les dieux, en commençant par la déesse Athéna elle-même, et bien soit. A présent qu'il était Guerrier Divin, il ne craignait pas d'affronter les Saints. De Bronze, d'Argent ou d'Or, peu importait. Il était prêt.

Pourtant... pourtant des petits détails, par ci, par là, emplissaient le cœur de Thor d'un étrange malaise. L'ordre de Hilda de faire enfermer sa propre sœur par exemple. C'était avec un profond regret que le Guerrier Divin avait conduit Freya au cachot.

Mais, après tout, une telle punition devait être méritée. Comment la jeune fille avait-elle pu s'opposer à la prêtresse ? Cela frisait le crime de lèse-majesté !

Hilda était si bonne, si généreuse... Si elle avait décidé de partir en guerre contre le Sanctuaire, c'était uniquement pour le bien des gens d'Asgard. Qui avaient bien le droit de voir le soleil ! Alors peu importait cette lueur maligne dans le regard de celle qu'il adorait. Peu importait son ton quelque peu hautain et acéré. Dans l'esprit de Phecda demeurait, gravé pour toujours, la Hilda si dévouée à son peuple, torturée par les souffrances de celui-ci.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait été le premier des Guerriers Divins à affronter les Chevaliers de Bronze. En particulier ce Seiya. Lequel lui avait servi une histoire incroyable comme quoi Hilda aurait été manipulée...

Était-ce vrai ? La prêtresse était-elle sous la coupe de quelque divinité malveillante ? Brusquement revint à l'esprit de Phecda cette mauvaise impression qu'il avait ressentie récemment au côté de Hilda. Devait-il abandonner et laisser la victoire à Seiya ?

Non ! L'idée même de déclarer forfait était au-dessus de ses forces ! Il ne pouvait pas trahir, non seulement Hilda, mais également tous les habitants d'Asgard. Ceux-ci avaient assez prié, dans des conditions extrêmement difficiles, pour avoir le droit de revendiquer leur part de soleil.

C'était ainsi que Thor s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour son idéal, l'idéal de celle qu'il admirait plus que tout. Celle dont le cosmos n'était plus l'aura bienveillante qu'il lui connaissait, un cosmos comme celui d'Athéna lorsqu'elle avait aidé son Chevalier.

Seiya avait raison au fond : la représentante d'Odin n'était plus elle-même. Mais certainement, le Bronze et ses compagnons parviendraient à la sauver.

Ce fut avec cet espoir que Thor de Phecda, Guerrier de Gamma, rendit l'âme, des larmes déjà gelées au coin des yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Crépuscule

 **Titre du chapitre :** D'amour et de haine

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **CRÉPUSCULE**

 **Chapitre deux : D'amour et de haine**

Des enfants. Nous n'étions que des enfants mais je savais déjà, je connaissais déjà mes sentiments pour toi. Alors que nous nous battions à coups de boules de neige, déjà, mon cœur s'emballait. Tes yeux aussi verts qu'une jeune pousse, ton rire... Ta gentillesse aussi, surtout. Tu avais beau être la jeune sœur de notre prêtresse, la représentante d'Odin en personne, jamais tu n'avais profité de ce statut pour traiter les autres plus bas que terre. En cela, tu ressemblais à ta sœur, Hilda. Les deux joyaux du royaume d'Asgard, mais pour moi tu étais la plus précieuse.

Mais tu étais fragile aussi. Si un quelconque malheur t'arrivait, si on te faisait du mal ?

Pour palier à cela, j'avais très tôt entrepris un difficile entraînement. Je voulais être en mesure de te protéger envers et contre tout. Notre contrée étant celle des glaces, j'étais déjà immunisé contre son froid mordant. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il m'en fallait plus. En courant pendant mon entraînement, j'avais remarqué cette grotte. Intrigué, je m'étais approché, puis étais entré. La différence de température m'avait tout d'abord incité à reculer, à fuir au plus vite ! Contrastant avec la température polaire de l'extérieur, ici régnait une chaleur infernale, due à ce magma en fusion. Une telle chose paraissait incroyable à Asgard, et pourtant !

Incommodé, je n'étais resté que quelques minutes. Seulement, dans un coin de mon esprit, une idée avait commencé à germer. Le froid, la chaleur... Si je maîtrisais les deux extrêmes, je pourrais devenir le plus fort du royaume !

C'était ainsi que, chaque jour, je me suis rendu dans cette caverne, habituant peu à peu mon corps à sa chaleur étouffante. C'était tout d'abord pénible, bien sûr, mais ton sourire m'encourageait.

Et vint ce jour où notre prêtresse Hilda de Polaris invoqua les Guerriers Divins. J'étais désormais Hagen de Merak, Guerrier de Beta. J'ai endossé ma God Robe avec autant de facilité que sil elle avait été faite pour moi. J'étais déjà capable de produire tour à tour un air glacial et un air brûlant, faisant de moi l'un des plus... non, _le_ plus fort.

Peu après, Hilda nous informa de son grand projet. Conquérir les terres ensoleillées, conduire son peuple vers la lumière. Enfin ! M'étais-je dis ! Les habitants d'Asgard avaient bien droit à ce changement, après tant de privations...

Ce fut avec soif de vaincre que je me suis jeté dans la bataille nous opposant aux Saints d'Athéna, eux qui voulaient nous imposer encore des années, des siècles de sacrifices. Surtout, je voulais combattre ce Hyoga, qui étais venu nous espionner plus tôt. Lorsque j'ai vu la sympathie que tu semblais éprouver pour lui, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Quoi ? J'étais là, prêt à te protéger, et tu n'avais d'yeux que pour notre ennemi ! Je n'ai pas compris.

Ah que soit maudit ce Cygne avec ses paroles mensongères sur notre prêtresse ! Hilda, possédée ? Allons donc, elle était tout simplement trop forte pour cela, ne bénéficiait-elle pas de la protection d'Odin ?

Ce fut avec satisfaction que je vis Hyoga souffrir de la chaleur de la grotte, où je l'avais entraîné. Et toi, tu vins l'encourager ! Cette ordure avait réussi à te retourner la tête, à te faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes. Tu disais que tu voulais que l'on arrête de se battre, en fait, tu étais sous sa coupe. Freya, ma Freya, manipulée... Oh comme je le haïssais, ce Chevalier du Cygne ! Chevalier du Canard congelé, oui !

Mon cœur s'était serré lorsque tu t'étais mise devant lui pour le protéger. Trop tard, il était trop, tard pour te faire entendre raison... Tu ne voulais pas le bonheur de notre peuple, tu préférais qu'il vive dans les privations, tu lui refusais le soleil ! Tout cela à cause de lui, cet enfoiré !

J'ai frappé. J'ai frappé alors que tu tenais là, devant moi. C'était la mort dans l'âme que j'avais finalement pris la décision de te sacrifier. Toi mon amour de jeunesse.

Pour Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Crépuscule

 **Titre du chapitre :** Hurlements

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Je remercie Mei-Ling, FloRiyolo et Suzuka-san pour leurs reviews. Ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez. J'avais prévu d'écrire un chapitre par semaine mais ce soir j'ai été prise d'inspiration, alors voilà :

 **CRÉPUSCULE**

 **Chapitre trois : Hurlements**

Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps, vivait un petit garçon avec ses parents. Ils habitaient dans une belle demeure, sur les terres d'Asgard. Et, bien que le climat fut rude, l'enfant ne ressentait que la chaleur de l'amour de sa mère et de son père. Une chaleur qui brûlait en lui et enveloppait son cœur, lui donnant un intense sentiment de bien-être. Aimé et choyé par les siens, Fenrir paraissait ne devoir vivre qu'une existence faite de bonheur. Le petit garçon aimait particulièrement les longues promenades à cheval qu'il faisait avec ses parents, ivre de joie, les cheveux au vent, il avait l'impression de voler...

Ce jour-là aurait dû être comme les autres. Ce jour-là ils étaient censés faire du cheval et s'amuser. Un groupe d'amis les avait rejoints et, tous ensemble, ils galopaient. Ah, comme Fenrir était heureux !

Puis il était arrivé. Surpris par leur arrivée et le bruit qu'ils faisaient, le fauve s'était dressé face à eux. Trois mètres de haut, sept cents kilos. Les chevaux s'étaient cabrés, affolés et hennissant. Celui de la mère de Fenrir se trouvait tout près, trop près de l'ours. D'un coup de patte, celui-ci l'avait désarçonnée et jetée à terre. En sang. Voyant cela, son mari était descendu de sa monture pour aller la protéger. Courageusement, il avait attaqué l'animal avec la force du désespoir. Hélas, un autre coup l'avait balayé comme une brindille.

Terrifié, Fenrir s'était alors tourné vers leurs amis. Ils allaient faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Certainement, ils allaient aider ses parents !

Ce fut estomaqué qu'il les vit tirer sur les rênes, faisant faire demi-tour à leurs chevaux.

Un instant ! Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur ! Sa mère et son père étaient là, gisant dans la neige déjà rougie, mais il devait être possible de les aider, de les sauver !

Et l'enfant vit ainsi ceux de sa propre espèce se détourner au moment le plus critique, celui où il avait désespérément besoin de leur aide.

Cet instant, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Le cœur battant, prêt à tout pour aider ses parents, il était alors descendu de cheval et s'était saisi d'une branche. Arme ridicule. Mais, dans son esprit de petit garçon de six ans, elle valait bien une véritable épée.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait surgi. La meute. Stupéfait pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Fenrir avait vu les loups s'attaquer à l'ursidé, crocs en avant. En fait, c'était surtout l'un d'entre eux qui avait retenu l'attention de l'enfant. Différent de ses congénères, celui-ci avait le pelage bleu-gris et semblait commander les autres. Finalement, harcelé de toutes parts, l'ours s'était enfui.

A partir de cet instant, Fenrir sut que ces loups et lui étaient liés à jamais. Ce fut sans hésitation qu'il les suivis dans la forêt, dormant avec eux, chassant avec eux. Il avait trouvé une autre famille, plus sûre que celle des Humains. Il les aimaient et ils le lui rendaient bien, l'avaient accepté dans leur meute au point d'en faire un dominant. Lui et Ging, ainsi qu'il avait appelé le loup gris, étaient des Alphas.

Lorsque, cette nuit-là, la prêtresse Hilda de Polaris était venue dans la maison familiale en ruine, et qu'elle lui avait donné la God Robe d'Epsilon, le jeune homme avait tout d'abord été tenté de l'envoyer promener. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire aux hommes.

Mais Ging s'était aplati, en signe de soumission. Impressionné — Ging, se soumettre à elle ! le jeune homme avait reconsidéré la question. Hilda disait vouloir conduire son peuple vers la lumière. Peu importait à Fenrir. Il avait reconnu en cette femme une Alpha. Elle était donc digne d'être obéie.

Pour mener à bien ce projet de terres plus chaudes, ils allaient apparemment devoir affronter les Saints d'Athéna. Et bien, soit ! Il haïssait tellement les humains que l'idée de se battre contre certains d'entre eux lui avait plu. Griffes et crocs, il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour anéantir ses ennemis.

Parce qu'il était Fenrir d'Alioth, Guerrier Divin d'Epsilon et que le monde entier allait entendre les hurlements de ses loups !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Crépuscule

 **Titre du chapitre :** Le seigneur d'Asgard

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Merci pour ta review Mei-Lin.

 **CRÉPUSCULE**

 **Chapitre quatre : Le seigneur d'Asgard**

Le royaume d'Asgard paraissait hostile et vide, du fait de sa grande froideur, mais il recelait nombre de légendes et de récits mythologiques. Cela, le petit Albérich l'avait bien compris, lui qui aimait se réfugier à la bibliothèque du palais pour dévorer les livres qu'elle renfermait. Cependant, ce qu'il adorait par dessus tout, c'était de lire le récit épique de son aïeul, Albérich XIII, un puissant guerrier qui parcourait le monde dans le but d'affronter les plus redoutables adversaires. Le fait qu'il ait été vaincu par Dohko de la Balance, un Saint d'Athéna, était le seul regret de son descendant.

Peu importait. Albérich avait très envie, lui aussi, de devenir une légende. Venant d'une famille noble d'Asgard, il avait tout naturellement eut droit à un entraînement, bien qu'il ne s'était pas montré exceptionnellement doué pour l'exercice physique. Cependant, cela ne comptait pas. Non. En fait, la raison pour laquelle le garçon avait confiance en lui-même était sa facilité à penser, à prévoir, à calculer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il compensait en cela sa taille, plus petite que la moyenne.

En grandissant, le désir de devenir _quelqu'un_ le taraudait de plus en plus. Il regardait la prêtresse Hilda de Polaris gouverner le royaume, tout en songeant que lui, il aurait fait un bien meilleur souverain... Si au moins il avait pu être nommé bras droit. Mais cette charge revenait à ce Siegfried de Dubhe. Celui-là, Hilda l'écoutait, alors que lui, Albérich, devait supporter ses regards chargés de reproches. Comme si ses idées étaient forcément mauvaises ! Elle ne l'appréciait guère, il en était persuadé. En fait, sans doute le haïssait-elle, même... La petite Freya avait beau tenter de le convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas, Albérich savait bien qu'il avait raison. Ah, un cerveau comme le sien, condamné à l'inaction, alors qu'il aurait pu accomplir de grandes choses, si ce n'était pas du gâchis !

Puis, un jour, il s'était passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Alors qu'elle était en train de prier Odin, comme à son habitude, une vague géante avait soulevé Hilda. Tout d'abord, le premier réflexe d'Albérich avait été de se porter à son secours. Il n'en avait rien fait, finalement. Car ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait paralysé de stupeur. Une voix surgie de nulle part avait grondé. Ensuite la vague s'était retirée, laissant la jeune femme inanimée. Et très vite, le jeune homme remarqua cet étrange anneau à son doigt.

Ce n'avait pas été le seul changement dans l'apparence de la prêtresse. Elle qui jusqu'à présent s'habillait de teintes douces, arborait à présent une jupe couleur de sang et, alors qu'elle restait toujours tête nue, un diadème noir. Il n'y avait pas que son apparence physique qui n'était plus le même. Désormais, elle s'exprimait de manière cassante et hautaine. Il suffisait de voir cette étrange lueur dans sa prunelle pour comprendre que tout cela n'était guère une comédie, ou un égarement passager, mais bel et bien la nouvelle personnalité d'Hilda. Nouvelle personnalité due à cet anneau mystérieux que lui avait donné Poséidon. Car Albérich avait bien compris _qui_ avait envoyé la vague géante. Et les autres qui ne voyaient rien ! Qui s'étonnait de son comportement sans chercher plus loin !

Lorsqu'elle avait réveillé les God Robes, et qu'il avait hérité de l'une d'entre elle, il ne s'était plus senti de joie. Connaissant l'existence des Guerriers Divins depuis ses passages aux archives du palais, le fait d'en devenir un l'avait empli de fierté. Peut-être même qu'il allait pouvoir venger son ancêtre, qui sait ?

Les défaites de Thor, Mime, Hagen et Fenrir, lui avaient paru largement satisfaisantes. Ces bourrins s'était contenté de miser sur leurs muscles plutôt que sur leurs cerveaux. Et bien ! lui ne ferait pas la même erreur. Il avait réclamé de pouvoir combattre les Chevaliers seul et Hilda avait accepté.

Dès lors, la suite des événements était toute trouvée ; Albérich allait vaincre ses adversaires tour à tour, grâce à son esprit affûté. Mais il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Ensuite, il prendrait leurs saphirs aux Guerriers Divins encore en vie, récupérerait l'épée de Balmung et soumettrait Hilda de Polaris. Celle-ci lui laisserait la place de souverain du royaume d'Asgard, de gré ou de force — et s'il fallait la tuer, ma foi... Le résultat, ce serait qu'enfin, il accomplisse son destin, qu'enfin on reconnaisse son génie !

Lui, Albérich de Megrez, Guerrier Divin de Delta, allait devenir le seigneur d'Asgard !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Crépuscule

 **Titre du chapitre :** La mélodie du malheur

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Merci, Mei-Lin et FloRiyolo pour vos reviews. Et merci FloRiyolo de m'avoir indiqué une faute. C'est corrigé !

 **CRÉPUSCULE**

 **Chapitre cinq : La mélodie du malheur**

Quand avais-je su que la musique ferait partie de ma vie ? Je l'ignore, mais je devais être un tout jeune enfant. Très tôt j'écoutais les bruits de la nature : le frémissement des feuilles, le murmure d'un ruisseau, jusqu'aux bruits que faisaient les animaux. Le monde entier était une gigantesque boite à musique. Tant et si bien que je voulus participer moi-aussi à ce concert naturel. Je devais avoir trois ans lorsque je me fabriquai ma première lyre. Très vite, comme si cela allait de soi, je parvins à en tirer quelques notes mélodieuses. Ma joie était de jouer, les yeux fermés, et de constater une fois ceux-ci ouverts, que les animaux s'étaient approchés de moi, comme attirés par le son de mon instrument.

Hélas, mon père ne paraissait guère fier d'avoir un fils mélomane... Son nom était Forkel et c'était un puissant guerrier, le plus puissant d'Asgard à cette époque. Et, tout naturellement, il voulut faire de moi un combattant. J'avais à peine terminé ma lyre qu'il commença à m'entraîner durement. Trop durement, sans doute mon père était en effet sévère et brutal. Lorsqu'il me surprenait en train de jouer de la musique, il s'empressait de m'admonester et de me donner des coups, officiellement destinés à mon entraînement. Il alla même une fois jusqu'à briser mon instrument. Il me disait qu'un jour, je deviendrai quelqu'un et que je pourrais protéger le royaume d'Asgard. Et évidemment, dans un combat, la musique ne servait à rien...

Quelques années passèrent et j'acquis ainsi des compétences martiales. J'avoue que, sur le moment, je n'en avais cure. Je préférais m'installer dans une clairière et jouer de ma lyre. De cela, Forkel était furieux, sans doute craignait-il que je m'affaiblisse.

Puis il y eut ce jour où tout bascula. J'avais par hasard trouvé un pendentif. Oh surprise, celui-ci contenait une photo de... moi ? Avec deux inconnus ? Que cela signifiait-il, qui étaient ces gens ? Je ne tardais pas à avoir la réponse. L'homme que je prenais pour mon père, celui qui m'avait élevé, n'était en fait qu'un assassin, un monstre qui avait assassiné de sang froid mes véritables parents ! Et cette ordure ne s'en cachait même pas !

J'avoue, je ne me souviens plus des détails de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est cette brume écarlate de fureur qui dansait devant mes yeux et s'insinuait dans mon esprit. Plus que tout je désirais venger mes parents. C'est ainsi que je frappai celui qui s'était fait passer pour mon géniteur, après avoir lâchement tué les miens.

Ayant pris l'habitude de l'entraînement, je poursuivis celui-ci au point de devenir un puissant combattant. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise pour moi quand, après qu'elle ait été réveillée par la prêtresse Hilda de Polaris, la God Robe d'Eta me choisit. J'étais dorénavant un Guerrier Divin. Le souhait de Forkel s'était réalisé, mais je ne voulais plus entendre parler de ce dernier.

Le combat contre Shun d'Andromède avait bien commencé et je le dominais. Que pouvait-il contre moi ? Cependant je dus me rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas aussi faible que cela. Néanmoins je repris très vite l'avantage. Je reste persuadé que j'aurais gagné si son frère, Ikki du Phénix, n'était pas intervenu. Tout comme Andromède, Phénix tenta de me convaincre de leur laisser mon saphir d'Odin, afin de sauver Athéna. Mais je demeurais inflexible. Les ennemis, c'est bien connu, essaient toujours de vous faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes...

Ah mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette attaque ? Des images, des sons qui tourbillonnaient dans mon crâne, me montrant... Forkel, à mon chevet alors que j'étais enfant et brûlant de fièvre ? Forkel bravant le froid glacial pour me sauver la vie ? Forkel, décidant d'épargner mes parents mais ne pouvant faire autrement que de se défendre contre l'attaque de mon père, ma mère recevant un mauvais coup par accident ?

Et cette vision, Forkel me demandant pardon, le visage humide de larmes, alors que je lui avais porté le coup fatal.

Alors, jusqu'à présent, tout n'avait été qu'illusion ? Mon père n'était pas cette brute sans cœur que j'avais appris à haïr. Il... m'aimait...

Ce fut comme si une lumière aveuglante avait transpercé les ténèbres, et son éclat me brûla le cœur.

Étrangement, alors que la haine me quittait, je sentis mon cosmos s'enflammer. Ma God Robe d'Eta ne me servait plus à rien maintenant, je l'ôtais donc. Un dernier coup. Un dernier coup contre le Chevalier Phénix, pour vérifier ses dires, pour vérifier que son espoir pouvait vaincre.

J'eus ma réponse. En un dernier vœux je souhaitais qu'Ikki et moi devenions amis, dans une autre vie. Les Saints d'Athéna parviendraient à libérer Hilda et Asgard. J'avais confiance.

Alors que je m'effondrai dans la neige, je songeais confusément que, pendant une grande partie de ma vie, je n'avais fait que jouer la mélodie du malheur.

Puis tout s'enténébra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Crépuscule

 **Titre du chapitre :** Frères

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Merci pour vos reviews, Mei-Line et FloRiyolo.

 **CRÉPUSCULE**

 **Chapitre six : Frères**

Une vieille légende raconte à Asgard que la famille qui aura mis au monde des jumeaux sera anéantie. Cette histoire séculaire va sceller la destinée de deux enfants.

Oh comme elle était heureuse, la jeune mère, en tenant son premier fils dans ses bras ! Et comme elle fut horrifiée lorsqu'elle mis au monde le deuxième ! Car elle savait ce que cela voulait dire... Ses yeux plein de larmes croisèrent ceux de son mari, grave. Après l'allégresse, la peine, la douleur... Il fallait faire un choix.

Pourquoi avait-on choisi l'un des garçons plutôt que l'autre ? Cela, les parents auraient été bien en peine de le dire. Toujours est-il que le père pris l'autre bébé dans ses bras et alla l'abandonner en pleine forêt. Restée seule avec son autre fils, la mère lui murmura tout bas qu'elle l'aimait et ne l'abandonnerait jamais...

Cela aurait pu se terminer ainsi, avec l'un des jumeaux sacrifié. Mais les dieux, ou plutôt Odin, veillait. C'est ainsi que, sans doute, il guida les pas de ce pauvre paysan jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît les cris du nourrisson. Désirant un fils plus que tout, et pris de pitié, il ramena l'enfant chez lui et l'éleva comme le sien.

Là encore, cela aurait pu finir de cette façon, chacun vivant une vie diamétralement opposée à celle de son jumeau. Pour l'un, le luxe d'un foyer, l'une des grandes maisons d'Asgard, l'amour de ses parents. Pour l'autre, la vie dure des paysans et l'affection de son père adoptif. Une nouvelle fois, Odin intervint.

Et ce fut LA rencontre.

Pour calmer sa faim dévorante, le jeune Bud s'était mis en tête de chasser un lapin, et était d'ailleurs sur le point de le tuer lorsqu'un étrange garçon l'interrompit. Celui-ci descendit de son cheval et donna au petit chasseur une dague pour prix de la vie de l'animal.

Curieux, Bud jeta un coup d'œil à l'arme... et faillit en avoir une attaque. Cette dague, c'était... la sienne ! Comment cet étranger pouvait-il la détenir ? En un éclair il considéra le visage et les cheveux de l'autre, et la vérité se fit jour dans son esprit. Ainsi il avait un jumeau ? Qui s'appelait Syd, s'il devait en croire le prénom gravé sur la dague.

Les parents de ce dernier arrivèrent. En les voyant tous les trois repartir vers la chaleur de leur foyer, Bud sentit comme un aiguillon lui percer le cœur. C'était tout simplement de la jalousie. Pourquoi ce Syd avait-il droit à de beaux habits, pourquoi n'éprouvait-il pas la faim comme lui ? Et ces gens, étaient-ils... étaient-il leurs parents ?

Tout à son ressentiment, Bud ne remarqua pas le regard empreint de tristesse que son jumeau posa sur lui juste avant de se détourner.

Comme Bud, Syd avait compris. Ce fut le cœur gros qu'il songea à son frère, ce frère dont on l'avait séparé, à peine étaient-ils nés. Et toujours, il garderait ce vide au cœur.

Appartenant à l'une des plus vieilles et nobles familles d'Asgard, Syd eut tout naturellement droit à une formation martiale. Très doué, il recevait les éloges de ses professeurs, au point de devenir un vrai guerrier prêt à défendre sa patrie.

De son côté, Bud n'était pas resté en reste. La colère et la jalousie le poussèrent à s'entraîner sans relâche. Lui n'avait pas de maîtres mais sa volonté était telle, qu'il atteint bientôt le même niveau que son frère, peut-être même alla-t-il au delà. Lorsqu'il pensait à Syd, la haine le galvanisait et le poussait à se donner à cœur perdu dans l'entraînement.

Quelle joie lorsqu'il vit devant lui la God Rob ! Et quelle déception ensuite ! Car il n'était pas "l'élu". Celui-là c'était Syd. C'était lui le _vrai_ Guerrier Divin. Lui, Bud, ne serait jamais qu'une ombre, celle de son frère. Condamné au silence et à l'obscurité.

Ah comme il le haïssait ! Que n'aurait-il pas donner pour pouvoir l'affronter et le battre ! Pour prouver à tous qu'il était bien là, même si on s'ingéniait à nier son existence.

Comme pour leur première rencontre, il ne vit pas la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Syd, tandis que Hilda de Polaris parlait à ses Guerriers Divins.

Puis ce fut le combat contre les Saints d'Athéna. Syd fut vaincu par Shun d'Andromède. Quant à Bud, il fit l'expérience de l'Illusion du Phénix. Celui-ci voulait apparemment le forcer à admettre... quoi ? Qu'il avait toujours cherché à protéger son jumeau ? C'était absurde, au contraire, même, la mort de Syd ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique !

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi quand Syd s'était emparé d'Ikki, Bud avait-il été dans l'incapacité de frapper ? Il aurait facilement pu faire d'une pierre deux coups. Au lieu de cela, il avait hésité.

C'est alors que, de la bouche de son frère, Bud entendit ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre depuis toutes ces années. Ils savaient. Syd, et leurs parents. Ils savaient que l'autre fils vivait là quelque part. Et jamais, non jamais ils ne l'avaient oublié.

Puis ce fut fini : Syd s'écroula, succombant à ses blessures. La gorge serrée, Bud prit dans ses bras ce frère qu'il croyait pourtant détester à mort.

Son dernier souhait, alors qu'il portait Syd à l'extérieur, fut de pouvoir revenir dans une autre vie, avec son jumeau, et de pouvoir vivre une existence enfin débarrassée de la haine.

Dans le ciel, deux étoiles s'éteignirent.

Ainsi s'achève l'histoire de Syd de Myzar et de Bud d'Alcor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Crépuscule

 **Titre du chapitre :** Servir ou sauver

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Merci pour ta review Mei-Line.

 **CRÉPUSCULE**

 **Chapitre sept : servir ou sauver**

Lorsque l'on a le sang d'un héros qui coule dans ses veines, il paraît tout naturel d'un être un à son tour. Siegfried de Dubhe ne faisait pas mentir cette affirmation. Son ascendance héroïque guidait ses pas, tel un modèle. Et, modèle, le jeune homme l'était tout autant.

Élevé au palais de Walhalla, il avait tout naturellement côtoyé celle qui devait devenir la représentante d'Odin, Hilda de Polaris, ainsi que sa jeune sœur Freya. S'il éprouvait de l'affection pour cette dernière, en ce qui concernait la future prêtresse, ses sentiments étaient plus intenses. Cette enfant bonne et douce illuminait ses journées passées à s'entraîner. Peu importaient les efforts et les difficultés, le simple souvenir de son sourire lui mettait du baume au cœur. Si Hagen de Merak avait un faible pour Freya, Siegfried, lui, ne voyait qu'Hilda. Les deux garçons s'était tacitement mis d'accord. Chacun sa princesse. Et chacun d'eux était heureux de voir la sœur de sa dame bénéficier d'une protection à toute épreuve.

Cependant, si Siegfried éprouvait des sentiments pour la représentante d'Odin, pas question pour lui de lui faire la cour. Allons, une prêtresse ne pouvait s'abaisser à aimer un mortel, fut-il noble de naissance et de cœur. Toute son attention devait être focalisée sur Odin et les prières qu'elle adressait à celui-ci. Cela, le jeune homme le savait et le respectait. Tout ce qu'il demandait, au fond, c'était de pouvoir la protéger et la servir fidèlement. Parfois, parfois seulement, il éprouvait comme une piqûre de jalousie vis à vis de Hagen, qui lui avait, peut-être, le droit de rêver son avenir avec Freya. Mais cette envie n'était pas assez forte pour entacher les liens d'amitié qui liaient les deux hommes. Et, au fond, Siegfried se serait réjoui du bonheur de son ami. L'important n'était-il pas que les êtres qu'il appréciait soient heureux, et que sa bien-aimée Hilda soit en sécurité ?

Il y avait son pays, aussi. Asgard. Dont le froid mordant contrastait avec la chaleur qui régnait dans le cœur de ses habitants. Cette contrée, il s'était juré de la protéger elle-aussi.

Aussi lorsque un jour Siegfried vit devant lui la God Robe d'Alpha, il compris que le temps était venu de mettre en pratique toutes ces années d'entraînement et de songer sérieusement à servir sa dame.

La décision de celle-ci de cesser de prier Odin et de livrer bataille aux Saints d'Athéna l'avait tout d'abord surpris. Hilda, déclarer la guerre ? A la gardienne de la Terre en plus ? Mais, tout bien réfléchi, n'était-ce pas là la volonté de la prêtresse de se battre pour offrir un peu de soleil au peuple d'Asgard ? Ce qu'elle entreprenait, ce n'était que pour le bien des Asgardiens. Qui avaient assez souffert du froid et des privations. Hilda, en bonne souveraine, ne voulait que le bien de ses sujets.

Et pour le nouveau Guerrier d'Alpha, Asgard et Hilda ne faisait qu'un.

Ce fut avec une certaine tristesse, et avouons-le une certaine surprise, qu'il avait appris les défaites de Thor, Fenrir, Hagen et Mime. Tous ces bons guerriers... et Hagen, son ami ! Néanmoins, l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations. Albérich s'en était allé combattre les Chevaliers lui-aussi, et lui aussi avait fini par perdre. Puis ce fut au tour de Syd et de son jumeau de l'ombre. Mis au courant très récemment de l'existence de ce dernier, Siegfried était resté très circonspect : était-on sûr que cet homme, ce Bud d'Alcor, était digne de confiance ?

Finalement, il ne restait plus que l'Alpha. Et bien soit ! S'il le fallait, il se battrait jusqu'à la mort ! Cependant il ne pensait pas en arriver là, avantage du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Ce fut donc confiant qu'il affronta les Bronzes, envoyant au tapis le Phénix, Andromède et le Dragon. Victoire trop facile ? Peut-être pas, puisque celui-ci avait découvert son seul et unique point faible.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Siegfried était encore débout, lui, et en forme, par rapport à un Pégase épuisé. Qui ne cessait de lui servir une soupe indigeste, comme quoi Hilda serait en fait possédée par... quoi ? Un anneau ? Allons, c'était du délire ! Ah si Seiya et ses compagnons avaient été Asgardiens, nul doute qu'ils auraient été enfermés pour haute trahison !

Et pourtant... et pourtant, la soudaine volonté de la prêtresse de livrer bataille, son comportement étrange ces derniers temps... Non, c'était impossible ! La représentante d'Odin était bien trop forte pour se laisser manipuler, d'autant plus que jamais leur dieu n'aurait permis cela !

Sûr de lui, le Guerrier Divin n'avait pas hésité à répété à Pégase quel était son point faible. C'était certain, jamais ce dernier ne parviendrait à l'atteindre.

Cependant, sans doute boosté par sa déesse, Seiya avait réussi à lui porter un coup décisif, le touchant en plein cœur.

C'est alors qu'avait retenti une étrange mélodie. Celui qui en était à l'origine s'était présenté : Sorrento de la Sirène, l'un des Généraux de Poséidon.

Ainsi, les Saints avaient raison ? Hilda, son Hilda, était bel et bien possédée, manipulée par un dieu perfide ! Sans plus hésiter, Siegfried avait arraché son propre saphir d'Odin pour le donner à Seiya. Puis il s'était tourné vers le musicien, pour lui faire payer cette bataille et la perte de ses compagnons. Hélas ! se percer les tympans soi-même s'était révélé inutile pour lutter contre cette symphonie du démon...

Il ne restait qu'une solution. Si le Guerrier Divin avait été incapable de déceler la supercherie et d'arracher Hilda à l'emprise de l'anneau des Nibelungen, cette fois il allait donner sa vie pour la venger. En souhaitant que Pégase et ses compagnons réussissent à libérer la prêtresse, il s'élança dans les cieux, emportant avec lui Sorrento. Celui-ci allait payer de sa vie l'atroce machination qui avait à ce point changé Hilda, et fait périr tant de valeureux combattants.

Parce que si Siegfried de Dubhe avait jusqu'à présent servi Hilda de Polaris, à présent il était temps de la sauver.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Crépuscule

 **Titre du chapitre :** Emprise

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Mei-Line et FloRiyolo, merci pour vos commentaires. Pour info, le prochain (et sans doute le dernier) chapitre est déjà écrit.

 **CRÉPUSCULE**

 **Chapitre huit : Emprise**

J'étais encore enfant lorsque l'on me désigna comme la représentante de notre dieu, Odin, et je fus élevée dans cette optique. J'eus la chance d'avoir une petite sœur adorable, Freya, ainsi que des amis fidèles, Siegfried de Dubhe et Hagen de Merak. J'étais heureuse de constater que ma sœur bénéficiait d'une bonne protection en la personne de Hagen.

Certes, nous bravions le froid mordant dans notre contrée glacée, mais la chaleur de ses habitants me faisait oublier les conditions difficiles de notre vie. Je savais que, grâce à nous, les pôles resteraient gelés, assurant de cette façon au reste du monde une sécurité bien méritée. Et c'est avec cette satisfaction que je priais Odin.

Mais il y eut ce jour-là. Alors que je priais, une voix puissante m'exhorta à cesser mes prières, et à engager le combat contre... la gardienne de la Terre, Athéna en personne ? Évidemment, il en était hors de question. La déesse, tout comme moi, se souciait de la sûreté du monde.

C'est alors qu'une vague m'emporta, avant de me relâcher quelques secondes plus tard, inanimée, sur un rocher. A mon réveil, rien n'était plus pareil.

Je me suis vue, moi, Hilda, réveiller les Guerriers Divins.

Non... que faisais-je là ? Ces nobles combattants ne devaient être sollicités que pour assurer la défense d'Asgard ! Or, ce fut avec effroi que je compris : on allait... non _j'allais_ les conduire à la guerre... contre cette déesse bienveillante qu'était Athéna ! Oh je vous en prie, mes chers Guerriers, ôtez vos God Robes, surtout ne m'écoutez pas ! Hélas, je vous voyais tous à genoux devant moi, buvant mes paroles. Paroles du démon.

Thor, que j'avais rencontré en forêt alors qu'il braconnait pour nourrir les indigents. Fenrir et sa blessure, qui avait trouvé du réconfort dans ses fidèles loups. Hagen, mon ami et celui de ma sœur... Mime, héritier du plus grand guerrier d'Asgard. Albérich, qui parfois me faisait peur et dont j'aurais aimé que l'esprit affûté puisse servir de nobles causes. Syd et Bud, détenteurs d'un lourd secret de famille, condamnés à se tourner autour sans jamais se voir vraiment. Et Siegfried, toi qui m'étais le plus fidèle... Me pardonnerez-vous ? Me pardonnerez-vous de vous avoir envoyés au combat, de vous avoir envoyés à la mort ?

Chaque fois qu'un Guerrier Divin s'en allait combattre, je mourrais d'envie de le retenir, de crier noooon ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils m'obéissent ? Ah maudit soit mon statut de souveraine !

Et chaque fois, que l'un d'eux tombait, une poigne glacée m'étreignait le cœur, et j'avais l'impression que les larmes qui ne coulaient pas sur mon visage ruisselaient à l'intérieur de moi, invisibles.

Alors qu'extérieurement, je rabrouais les Guerriers survivants, les exhortais à aller défendre leur pays. Le prétexte ? Tout simplement offrir aux habitants d'Asgard le soleil qu'ils avaient bien mérité. Certes, je souffrais de voir mon peuple obligé d'endurer ce froid polaire, mais jamais, non jamais je n'aurais déclenché cette guerre ! J'étais satisfaite de mon sort, et je savais que mes sujets me suivraient, eux qui avaient autant que moi à cœur de préserver la planète de la fonte des glaces.

Et Athéna... Oh Athéna, vous, obligée de prendre ma place et de prier Odin. Je pouvais sentir votre cosmos chaleureux et bienveillant. Malheureusement, sa chaleur ne vous permettait pas de résister bien longtemps aux températures glaciales. Je pouvais sentir votre fatigue, mais également votre détermination. Oh comme j'aurais aimé vous rejoindre et vous dire qu'il était temps de cesser cet effort, parce que j'allais reprendre ma place de prêtresse !

Les Chevaliers de Bronze avaient vaincu. Et moi, je pleurais en silence la perte de mes Guerriers, mes amis. Même si une part de moi était soulagée de la victoire des Saints. Car il fallait qu'ils réussissent ! Pour leur déesse, pour le monde ! Même si mon cœur saignait de voir Siegfried disparaître dans les cieux avec ce Général de Poséidon. Poséidon qui était l'instigateur de tout cela, cet atroce carnage...

Seiya s'empara de l'épée de Balmung, ainsi que de la God Robe d'Odin lui-même.

Et ce fut fini. Un seul coup suffit à briser l'anneau maudit des Nibelungen.

Je sentis distinctement une présence malsaine quitter mon corps, comme si j'avais profondément expiré tout l'air que j'avais en moi.

Enfin ! Enfin je pouvais parler, bouger de ma propre volonté ! Nul ne pouvait savoir la torture de se voir agir contre son gré, telle une marionnette dont un dieu cruel tirait les ficelles. Chaque fois que je proférais un ordre, je n'avais qu'une envie : m'arracher la langue. Chaque fois que j'éclatais d'un rire sardonique, je voulais me gifler moi-même. Chaque fois qu'un Guerrier s'en allait combattre, je souhaitais me jeter à ses pieds pour l'implorer de n'en rien faire.

A présent, grâce au Chevaliers d'Athéna, j'étais libérée de cette emprise maudite.

J'ai imploré le pardon d'Odin, celui de mes Guerriers Divins, des Saints de Bronze et, bien sûr, d'Athéna. Celle-ci se remettait doucement du bref évanouissement qui l'avait saisie quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'en était fallu de peu !

Ah mais qu'est-ce que cela ? Une vague énorme venait d'emporter la déesse ! Horrifiée, je compris que Poséidon n'en avait pas terminé avec elle.

Après cette guerre meurtrière, une autre bataille se profilait pour les Saints d'Athéna !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Crépuscule

 **Titre du chapitre :** La colombe de neige

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Note :** Merci FloRiyolo et Mei-Line pour vos commentaires. Et merci également à Maelyna d'avoir mis mon histoire en favoris, et à Suzuka-san de l'avoir mise en suivi.

 **CRÉPUSCULE**

 **Chapitre neuf : La colombe de neige**

Nous avions beau vivre dans une contrée glacée, je ne sentais que la chaleur en mon cœur. La chaleur de l'affection de ma sœur, Hilda de Polaris, et de l'amitié de Hagen de Merak. Je nous revois encore, tous les deux, jouant dans la neige et riant aux éclats. Tandis que ma sœur se préparait à son destin, devenir la prêtresse d'Odin, celle qui aurait à charge de le prier afin qu'il maintienne les pôles gelés.

Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement jusqu'à cet instant où j'ai remarqué cet étrange anneau doré au doigt d'Hilda. J'étais plus qu'étonnée, je savais que ma sœur avait les bijoux en horreur, elle qui détestait les ornements. Ce n'était pas le seul changement. Elle qui était si douce se montrait subitement sardonique, son cosmos d'ordinaire si chaleureux se teintait à présent d'une froideur plus mordante encore que le froid qui régnait dans notre royaume.

Et il y eut cette décision. Réveiller les Guerriers Divins afin de conduire notre peuple vers la lumière des pays chauds.

Hilda... c'était bien de Hilda qu'il s'agissait ? Ma sœur si pacifique allait déclencher la guerre ? Contre la déesse Athéna en personne ?

C'était de la folie ! Non seulement une guerre ne pouvait que mener des innocents à la mort, mais, quand bien même ses projets se concrétisaient, qu'en serait-il d'Odin et de son pouvoir de geler les pôles ? Si Hilda cessait ses prières, comme elle en avait apparemment l'intention, c'était le monde entier qui courait à sa perte !

Ma sœur, ma chère sœur, je t'en prie, renonce à cette dangereuse chimère ! Provoquer une guerre qui sera certainement sanglante, ce n'est pas toi...

Malheureusement, mes supplications sont restées lettre morte, la seule réaction que j'ai obtenue fut de d'être enfermée au cachot. Cette fois je savais que ce qui se passait n'était pas normal.

Cependant, qu'Odin soit remercié, j'ai rencontré ce Chevalier d'Athéna, Hyoga, et ensemble nous nous sommes échappés pour rejoindre les autres Saints et... Athéna. Athéna en personne était venue ici ! Oh maintenant qu'elle était là, tout irait bien, elle réussirait à convaincre Hilda de l'inconscience de son geste.

Ce fut à cet instant que j'ai appris que l'anneau au doigt de ma sœur était l'anneau des Nibelungen. Un artefact maudit qui expliquait son changement de personnalité. Quel soulagement de savoir que Hilda était en réalité toujours restée la même, certes son comportement avait changé, mais à cause de ce maudit bijou, il suffisait de le lui ôter et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Chose qui allait, hélas, se révéler extrêmement difficile. Les Guerriers Divins que ma sœur avait réveillés se battraient jusqu'au bout sous ses ordres. Pourquoi ne voyaient-ils pas comme moi l'évidence ? Comment pouvaient-ils accepter qu'une personne d'ordinaire si douce et amicale cherche subitement à provoquer une guerre ?

Je suis restée auprès d'Athéna, priant avec elle, lui envoyant tout le soutient que je pouvais.

Jusqu'à ce que le jeune Kiki m'informe du combat se déroulant dans une grotte de feu.

La grotte ! Celle où Hagen s'entraînait sans relâche depuis son enfance ! Et il affrontait Hyoga ? Oh Odin, non !

J'ai couru, je me suis précipitée. Comme une folle, folle d'angoisse.

Hagen, mon ami, toi qui est comme un frère pour moi, pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ? Tu dis agir pour notre peuple, mais as-tu pensé au reste du monde ? Notre situation est difficile, certes, mais nous l'avons toujours su, nous avons toujours accepté notre destin.

Mes propos n'ont pas su te convaincre. Et tout devint noir. A mon réveil, ce que je vis me tordit le cœur.

Hagen, mon ami, gisant, mort ! Oh comme j'avais mal... J'ai rampé jusqu'à lui, trop faible pour tenir debout. J'ai rampé et pris sa main, avec l'impression qu'un gouffre venait de se creuser en moi.

L'un après l'autre, les Guerriers Divins sont tombés. Tous ces valeureux combattants, disparus. L'anneau fut brisé, et alors je sentis distinctement le cosmos de ma sœur reprendre les couleurs de la paix et s'auréoler de douceur. Cette douceur qui m'avait tant manqué !

En la voyant implorer le pardon de tous, je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras. Enfin je l'avais retrouvée !


End file.
